


It's .. Complicated .. But it all works out for everyone and we're all happy..

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....No WARNINGS, No Relationship Tags and No Additional Tags because that would be spoiling things..Just know everyone is old enough and of sound enough mind to consent and everything is consensual no matter who it is between..So .. Read and have fun!....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	It's .. Complicated .. But it all works out for everyone and we're all happy..

..

..

Stiles thought that telling his dad and his best friends about his boyfriend was going to ruin relationships.. End friendships.. Break up families .. 

It wasn't because Stiles was a guy and that Stiles' boyfriend was also a guy..

No..

His dad and his best friends would be okay with that.. They'd be more than supportive of that..

And it wasn't that Stiles' boyfriend was two decades older than Stiles..

No..

Stiles was in his early twenties and had aced out of his college courses for an early bachelor's degree.. Stiles was a fully grown man and he could take care of himself and his dad and his best friends wouldn't bat an eye at the age difference ..

It was about WHO his boyfriend was..

It was about who his best friends were.

It was about who his dad was best friends with..

Ugh..

Why does love have to be such a messy complicated thing that can happen out of nowhere with just the right spark?

So..

Stiles' boyfriend..

Chris Argent.. A Werewolf Hunter.. 

Oh..

And .. Stiles' dad's best friend?

Yep!..

Chris Argent.. Yes.. The exact same Chris Argent that Stiles is dating..

Stiles' best friends?

Scott McCall... A Werewolf... Whose mom used to date Chris Argent .. Yeah.. The same Werewolf Hunting Chris Argent that Stiles, Scott's best friend is dating.

And Stiles' other best friend?

Allison Argent.. Werewolf Hunter whose father is Chris Argent .. Yeah.. The same Chris Argent that Stiles is dating..

So..

Yeah..

Bit of a mess..

Right?

So.. 

Stiles did what he did best..

Tried to ignore the problem..

But trying to ignore the problem..

Kind of blew up on everyone ..

In an unexpected .. Yet hilarious way..

So..

Stiles had lived with his dad so long that Stiles just sort of had a habit of walking right on into his dad's house even years after having moved out. 

And..

Well..

Stiles will now learn to knock..

Because no one..

Absolutely no one..

Wants to see their dad having sex with someone..

It's even more awkward when Allison Argent rushes out of his dad's house with a beet red face and wearing one of his dad's uniform shirts that hangs baggily on her frame and flaps like wings as she tries to flee even with Stiles calling out for her to wait and trying to assure her it's okay if she's seeing his dad..

At least Peter's first reaction wasn't to try to run away..

Peter..

Peter Hale - a Werewolf.. Who has a very complicated history with the Agents and yet was just involved in a horizontal tango with an Argent and Stiles's dad.. And .. Nope.. Stiles loves and supports his dad.. But.. Never .. Wants to see or think about his dad's or Allison's or Peter's junk.. Ever.. Again..

"So.." Stiles says nervously .. "There's some stuff I guess we should all talk about?" 

They eventually get an embarrassed Allison to come back and they sit and talk.. Stiles calls Chris and together Chris and Stiles tells them about their own relationship.. Well.. They don't include details.. There's enough mental scaring in the day to last a lifetime..

And no one feels hurt or angry.. Turns out that Allison and Stiles' dad were just as scared of Stiles and Chris finding out about them for pretty much the same reasons.. And Peter .. Peter had been worried because of the history he had with the Argents and the history he had with Stiles specifically.. 

But the conversation went well and no friendships were ended, no relationships were ruined and no families were broken up.

It went so well that Stiles figured he should tell Scott about his boyfriend..

Scott McCall.. A Werewolf.. Whose mom had once dated Chris Argent..

The door to Scott's house opened.. See.. That lesson on how to knock really sunk in!..

Only it wasn't Scott answering the door..

It was Isaac.. Isaac Lahey.. Werewolf... And also Chris Argent's adopted son..

And peeking out over Isaac's sholder was Malia..

Malia Hale.. Werewolf.. Daughter of none other than Peter Hale who was the Werewolf that bit Scott and turned Scott into a Werewolf.. 

Scott came down the stairs sleepily and saw who was at the door and .. Froze.. 

There was talking.. And laughing.. And in the end it was still.. All okay..

No friendships ended.. No relationships ruined and no families broken up ...

"Does mom know you're dating again?" It's a question to Chis that Scott asks and only because he's looking out for his mom and Stiles is like a son to her and he's worried she'd see it as a betrayal and so he's kind of trying to look out for Stiles too.

They go to Melissa's .. Chris and Melissa did maintain a friendship after their breakup and Melissa really was always like a second mom to Stiles so they both feel like they should tell her.. 

Derek Hale answers Melissa's door... Shirtless..

Derek Hale.. Werewolf.. Peter Hale's nephew... Malia Hale's cousin, Isaac's Alpha, Scott's Co-Alpha and someone Stiles had finally built a really good strong friendship with... 

Melissa came down the stairs followed by..

"Fucking hell.. Is everyone we know fucking each other?" Stiles blurted out as Lydia Martin follows Melissa down the stairs..

Lydia Martin.. Became a Banshee after being bitten by Peter Hale.. Lydia is another of Stiles' best friends with a touch of awkward since.. Well... Stiles and Lydia used to date until the long distance thing got to be too much for them both.. Lydia is also Allison's very best friend and Chris' pseudo adopted daughter since Lydia moved in with Chris and Allison for a little while at nineteen when her mom died and her own dad flaked out on her..

Pack get togethers and family barbeques just got a lot more interesting..

Months Later..

Jackson Whittemore .. Became a Kanima-Werewolf Hybrid after being bittten by Derek Hale.. Lydia Martin's ex-boyfriend.. Recently discovered to be Peter Hale's son.. Malia Hale's brother.. comes back to visit friends and family and members of his old Pack.. Jackson brought his boyfriends.. Ethan.. Werewolf.. Lydia once dated his identical twin.. And Danny.. Human .. Who once dated Isaac ..

They had a big gathering to welcome Jackson and his boyfriends, who also hailed from Beacon Hills, home ..

And as they were all catching up.. Jackson put it all together and realized who was dating who and he asked Stiles a blunt but succinct...

"What the fuck, man?"

To which Stiles replied..

"It's .. Complicated .. But it all works out for everyone and we're all happy.. And after everything we've all been through.. Happiness is exactly what we all deserve. So we don't mess with one another's happiness and thus it continues to work out just fine.."

"Still.. It's gotta be awkward sometimes."

"Oh yeah.. So awkward.. Like ALL THE AWKWARD.."

Jackson just smiles and chuckles and wanders off towards Ethan and Danny leaving Stiles still rambling about the various types of awkward included in ALL THE AWKWARD .. He kisses his boyfriends on the cheeks and smiles.. It's good to be home and see that he and his boyfriends can fit in with his old Pack.. Because they've been thinking of moving back to Beacon Hills permanently..


End file.
